life_after_people_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Future California
100,000 years after people Californian landscapes has change since the time during people, what once was deserts are now forests and grasslands, while cities are now tropical savannas, while forests and grasslands of Northern California are now tropical rainforests, flourishing with wildlife in Northern California, new dire wolves roam free hunting giant elk, giant bison, American zebras, American giraffes, American bongos, American kudu, giant beavers, deer, giant armadillos, North American monkeys, American chimpanzees, American orangutans, rabbits, and even freshwater fish, many big cats have even turn into animals that are similar to their old ancestors or relatives from North America or elsewhere, African lions became new American lions, some mountain lions adapted to become more cheetah-like to hunt native fast moving pronghorns, while true cheetahs remained unchange and still hunt other nonnative animals such as antelopes, some jaguars and leopards adapted to become more like aquatic saber toothed cat-like animals, while other jaguars and leopards remained unchanged, while most tigers remained unchanged, some tigers grow to be huge size and take prey for smaller animals, elephants have split into new species of elephants including American elephants, false mammoths, and false mastodons, while grizzly bears and black bears remained unchanged, a new species of bear (evolved from spectacled bears that escaped from zoos) become more carnivorous and larger (about the size of an extinct short-faced bear), horses and zebras share the savannas of new California while also having its population growing in size, while cattle, bison, cape buffaloes and water buffaloes travel in big herds across new California, and pythons (descended from ones that escaped from zoos of California) start to dwindle due to a new ice age, and more competition from false megalania (descendants of escaped komodo dragons), and many species of crocodilians (descendants of alligators, crocodiles, and caimans that escaped from zoos and safari parks) now grow to sizes between 5 to 29ft in length, some species of eagles and hawks grow to huge size and have wingspans of 11ft-17ft, and even terror birds (descendants of terror birds that escaped from prehistoric parks) are back hunting the plains for horse, antelope, buffalo, bison, and elk. But more has changed then just the animals, the land mass of California has grown 50% larger than it was during the time of people. Not only California, but lots of these animals have spread out of California and now live in almost all parts of the old US, including Florida, New York, etc. 500,000 years after people After many years of glaciers moving in and out of the warmer parts of the old US, a land piece of California touches and caused channel islands and nearby islands to get connected to California, allowing even more biodiversity in the Western US, while that happens, many animals whose descendants that escaped from zoos in California also enters South America through a land bridge between North and South America, creating a beautiful and flourishing new world. Category:California Category:USA Category:Animals Category:Nature Category:Season 5 Category:Animals That Survived Without Humans Category:Science